Kabe
Kabe is one of the largest cities in the entire Eastern Continent of Yoma, Yamiyō, sitting at one hundred twenty to one hundred thirty miles connected to the nation itself and an additional twenty miles out past the mountain range called The Maw. The city itself is made up of a large city and four islands, three of which are directly connected to the mainland. The city prides itself as not being connected to any nation nor having any real national roots instead it was settled by multiple groups of Yokai and humans who no longer want to be associated with any nations rule. They came together and instead created their own city by claiming and settling unsettled land. They then banded together under the name of guilds, groupings of people who came together under banners to do certain groups. The most common groupings are excavation guilds, murder guilds, body guard guilds, fishing guilds, merchant guilds, smithy guilds, alchemy guilds, building, and hunting guilds. Each guild is specially set up to do a specific purpose that fall the common guild groupings. The city was completely built, powered, and run by the guilds as such most buildings and organizations only serve the guilds and no other organizations. The city is built on top of a large beach and cleared out portion of Spirits Glow Forest as well as three connected islands with one hidden within the Maw. The three islands were connected by coral reefs and had bridges built across them to connect all o the islands into a single city. People from the islands nations close to Kabe to which people flock across the Coral Sea to where people trade with the eastern nation so that they could trade there to bring resources not found on the island nations they need. City Layout The Guild District Known as the Big House, the Guild District is the largest of the islands and the closest to the mainland. The city is an artificially built mountain set up to work as an hold for the city and the main center of guild activity. At the lowest point of the city there are large mortar buildings set up to work as a wall around the higher parts of the district. Each building is specially suited to people submitting jobs for guilds to take, guilds gaining the reward for said jobs, trade centers, and the offices where one could form guilds. Further up are large buildings set up to relegate trade and goods within the city, the city power plant, magic research offices, armory, and the evacuation centers. This section of the city is the most important as it is the real heart of the city where most of the cities resources are distributed and distributed between all of the city except the island hidden within The Maw. Finally there is the largest section of the Guild District known as the Free Mans Castle, this area is where the Don, the man in charge of overseeing all of the guilds, does business. Guilds will often meet here when called in to do business and to have the Guild Council in which members of the guilds come together in a parliament lead by the Don. This place also works as the court system for the entirety of the guilds, this is also serves as the execution grounds for the guilds, the bodies often sent into The Maw where they are fed upon by the creatures. Guild Trade District Located on the second largest of the islands, which is also the middle island is the trade district. This is is the location of most businesses, banks, and restaurants are located. This is also the place that most of the people within the city live, most of the people in the area live within large apartment complexes except for those who live inside of the buildings which they own and run. Much like the sister city of Kyoto the market area is filled with stalls and small carts that people bring in to work from giving them mobility in their locations. The Bay This is the large area between the islands and the Maw, this is a four mile long bay and area that is filled docks that hold most Guild ships as well ships from all across Yoma. The Bay is one of the most favorable locations due to the extremely low waters which allow most people to go swimming peacefully where in there is danger of being hooked usually found within the Shipping Ward. The Bay also faces outwards, reaching from the inland reaching out past The Maw and further out into the open ocean. The Shipping Ward Known as The Docks, the Shipping Ward is where most freight liners coming in from The Maw dock rest to load and unload goods into the Guild city without having to worry about the Council prices gouges and taxation. The water in this area is some of the deepest in the entire section around the Maw and Teeth which lets people go in and out freely. This also allows some of the much larger oceanic beasts to swim in making the Shipping Ward a popular spot for extremely deep sea fishing. This makes the Shipping Ward one of the few spots of extreme agricultural growth Murderers Bay A small island hidden away some where in The Maw. The island is large stone island with a mountain coming from it shaped like a giant blade. This small island has become a hub for pirate activity which allows hubs of illegal activity for the seas when it came to those looking to hide from the Council, Guilds, and most of the royal families. Many times the Council has ran raids to try and find Murders Bay but each time it was never successful as the way to Murders Bay are located within small hidden caves in The Maw leading through caves filled with supernatural monsters and Wilds through an underwater reef which acts as an extended growth of the Spirit Glow Forest. The people on Murderers bay created their own energy plant so that they would be able to keep the island running, but it always attracts large Wilds located inside of the ocean which pull in through The Teeth. Unlike most locations within Yoma magic generators are not used within Murderer's Bay, instead they collect electricity striking to the ground through a series of hidden pylons which charge right into the mountain. This sends a charge into a generator spinning sea water to get a much stronger last charge which they use. Locations Cyclops Hammer Base The large area set up as the base of operations for the now defunct Cyclops Hammer guild which acted as the original revival for the Kazahana. The area takes up a small dock, apartment building, the Polyphemus bar and a large industrial warehouse. The dock is attacked to the Polyphemus bar and the location of where Ruru Kazahana's boat the Ocean Star was docked until it was given away to Sophia Maas as none of the Kazahana actually have oceanic born power, due to the fact Ookami are so extremely weak when surrounded by the sea. The apartment complex has become run down after years of the Cyclops Hammer living there. All that was left behind from the original Cyclops Hammer was the large industrial Warehouse where Ace of Spades still lives, using the machine workhouse to keep him alive. Polyphemus The dive bar owned by Sky Kazahana, one he created when he was much younger in order to replicate the dive bars he had seen in movies such as Akira or Dominion Tank Police. As such he created a dive filled with music, thick with smoke, and plenty of people drinking from the Guilds. This is one of the few things that he was able to maintain from all while being head of the Kazahana. The bar also acts as a front for most of the Kazahana running somewhat illegal objects between Yoma and Earth. The bar itself is a single floor hole int he wall with a large portal into Dawn Joker located behind the large bar section. Pathways Demons Mouth This is perhaps the most dangerous part of the entirety of Kabe, it is a natural coral reef going from the sides of the The Maw and is home to the the full of the the Razorback kin. This place is also home to what can only be described as the ruins of an ancient civilization. When so many gods left Earth and took nations and cities with them, it caused many of the cities to rebound. This happens to be one of those locations, being home to miles of unexplored temples and buildings from before the Iron Age. This area seems to be home to not only the Razorbacks but also home to so many sea bound spirits, killed when the lost city imploded under the sea leaving their souls unable to escape and thus become evil spirits Kyoto Walkway There is only one pathway between Kabe and the outside world, as Kabe was not fully attached to the land and when it was fully built into the Guild city a pathway needed to be established to the nearby city of Kyoto Double 60's The path carves through the weaker mangroves of the Spirit Glow Forest. They were then flattened and had smaller trees planted around in a path so the forest would expand them creating a large 'hallway' between the two cities. It expands from the first island of Kabe into the bamboo forest within Kyoto Double 60. The Maw This is the massive barrier that separates the shore of Kabe from the open ocean which acts as a natural barrier made of coral, mountains, and small islands. All of them are fused together making it impossible for anyone to pass through them without using specific passageways that are only open between the shifts of the tides, often leading through giant nests of creatures ranging from Razorbacks to Leviathans. Because of this massive ships known as Cannon Breakers, created by the guild patrol the waterways and their services for protection can be purchased. The Maw itself also hides the hidden Murderers Bay which acts as the hub of all pirate activity in all of Yamiyō. The Jaws This is perhaps one of the most dangerous areas that can be found within the Maw, it is a giant cave system which opens up in Kabe and spreads deep into The Maw. From within there can be found ranging from Razorbacks to Sirens, though the creatures within The Jaws were affected by the Yomi Wellspring and have become Wilds. Those who can make it through The Jaws will find themselves in Murderer's Bay, though the secret to navigating the passages is left only to the inhabitants of the small island, making it a guarded secret so not even the Guild or Council can make it into the island. Trivia Category:Complete Pages Category:Yamiyō